leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dody
|nature=Hasty |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |media=special |evolution=1 |epnum=PS042 |numeps1=47 |firststagename=Doduo |prevonum=084 |evo1num=085 |epname=Do Do That Doduo |firstevoep=PS089 |firstevoname=The Might of... Metapod?! |pokemonname=Dodrio |current=With Yellow |va=no }} Dody (Japanese: ドドすけ Dodosuke), known as Dodosk in Chuang Yi's translation of the , is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures. Yellow was given Dody as a gift from her uncle Wilton; he is her second Pokémon overall. As of A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff, he is level 33 and his Characteristic is "quick tempered." History Prior to the start of the , Dody was given to as a Doduo by her uncle, Wilton. Dody first appeared as a Doduo in Do Do that Doduo, riding Yellow around in her search for 's Pika. He is later sent out to battle against 's in order to test Yellow's skills. Doduo uses to stop Spearow's from landing. Oak responds with and the two birds arrive at a stalemate. At this Doduo dashes around Spearow, and amidst the spinning of the Whirlwind Spearow loses its balance, plummeting towards the ground to be caught safely by Pika. Yellow then explains to Professor Oak that she won the battle without anyone getting hurt. Oak notices that Yellow battled with a high level of control and accepted she might be able to save Red. In Do Wrong, Dewgong!, Lorelei attempts to steal Pika from Yellow. Dody uses to break her ice slide, allowing the group to run away and hide. After figuring out how to escape Dody was used as the group's escape, using his fast speed to run them away. In Paras Sight, Dody battled alongside Ratty against Miles in an attempt to rescue Pika. Completely pinned by Miles's attack, Yellow decides to give herself up to 's , recalling Dody and Ratty before taking a direct hit to the chest. Although injured, Yellow attaches Dody and Ratty's Poké Balls to the bone, which come swinging back at him. Dody and Ratty then get released and help Pika to escape. When Miles pursue them the three release a combo attack, with Ratty breaking apart a nearby building with his teeth, Dody kicking them in the air, and Pika electrifying them and sending it at Miles, defeating him. In Ekans the Ecstasy, Dody battled against the Team Rocket Elite Trio Ken, Al, and Harry. Using Whirlwind he blows away all of Yellow's Pokémon, allowing them to position themselves for the job they needed to do to save the sinking S.S. Anne. In Eradicate Raticate!, Dody is sent out alongside his teammates to battle against Lance and his . Dody attacks with a powerful , but simply shrugs it off and throws Dody away. He is later used in a team attack to try and stop Lance from shooting bubbles. Yellow had Kitty cover the volcano crater in to form a net that is doused by her Omny's water, linked to Ratty's sensitive whiskers. Upon Lance triggering the net, Ratty signals to Pika to send electricity down the net, forcing Lance's bubble into view. Yellow then orders Dody to break the bubble with Drill Peck, but the attack proves too weak. In the final battle against Lance in The Might of... Metapod?!, after Yellow had lost the Pokédex, Dody evolves into a Dodrio to gain more power. He then assisted in defeating Lance's team. In Do-Si-Do with Dodrio, Dody used his quick speed to save Chuchu from a fall. In The Last Battle VII, Dody helped Pika and Chuchu escape the when the half-masked Team Rocket Grunts attacked. Dody was last seen in Bested by Banette, where he was intended to help battle against Sird and Orm. Before getting the chance to fight though, the two capture and leave. Personality and characteristics Dody has a strong relationship with his Trainer and is one of two Pokémon she kept before starting her journey. He is a powerful and fast Pokémon who is often used as land transportation for . Although a powerful battler, Yellow tended to use her other teammates when fighting. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Dody Whirlwind|1=Yellow Dody Drill Peck|2=Yellow Dody Peck}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Whirlwind|1=Drill Peck|2=Peck}} as a Doduo}} Names Related articles Category:Yellow's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Dodi es:Dody fr:Dodounet it:Dody ja:ドドすけ zh:小嘟嘟